Urbaine Fonseka
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Urbaine "Baine" Fonseka is a Pure-Blood wizard of Sri Lankan and Turks and Caicos Islander descent. He is one of the two youngest sons of Dharma and Kannan Fonseka. Life Before Hogwarts Baine and his brother Rian were born in, and raised around magic. Their family home was not visible to the Muggle population (they see instead and island of rocks, if they come closer those rocks hold a thick fog in the distant woods). Baine grew up challenging his brother. He can vividly remember when they went running through the grass in the outskirts of the forest nearest the house, trying to get to the edge of the compound to see who could reach the rock wall first. They would splash each other, and stomp around in the stream. They were always roughhousing when they went crossing over the rocky bed of the river leaving both of them with a few scars. Baine knew the best places to cross the rocks, he helped catch Knarls, and Murtlap. Baine was his father's right hand, always there at his father's side if something was out of reach. Never too far away when he heard the comforting bellow of his father's voice. He was addicted to earning praise from his father, anything from "Good job." to "That's my boy!". Baine wanted his brother Vale to have the same connection, he wanted it to be the three of them. That never happened. Baine was always tempted to leave, as little boy he saw a girl her family lazily floating by in their boat. As they were passing by the island of rocks she blew bubbles when she glided right past Baine she stopped, and looked at him. He is not sure if she actually saw him, but she was looking right at him. He started to become more adventurous after that, he talked about her for weeks until his parents enhanced the wards blocking off the view from both inside and outside. It never deterred Baine, he was convinced. Since that day he vowed to break his way out of the bubble, the sphere they lived in. He frequently accompanied his father to hunt, or sell plants and potion ingredients. He did find his way out past the wards his family put up. He knew they were only there to keep him safe, yet still they stifled him, they suffocated him. He broke out on the tail of his cousin Yash, it sounded like a terrible plan both boys had. It was a lucky coincidence Baine happened to be outside as Yash was leaving. One look at his goofy older cousin and Baine knew this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He rushed towards Yash shoving him out of the way passing them both over the barricade. Baine crossing over should have set off an alarm, because of Yash being present that did not happen. He was free, and there was no going back now. With his cousin still reeling from being tackled so forcefully Baine snatched up another opportunity to escape. He hopped onto his feet and ran as fast a he could in the opposite direction. His one mistake was look back, if he had kept his eyes forward he might not have been scooped up, and strong armed by his father. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Unconventional - Erratic, Foolish, Antsy, Inconstant Baine is a heavy exhausted sigh. He is irritatingly self-confident, he believes he can do it all no matter how impossible it may seem. He is not simply a stupid meathead either, he may be sporty, and he maybe edgy, he is also rather smart. Baine picks up things around him quicker than anyone, he may not always appear to be listening, but he can be surprisingly manipulative. He has been a liar all of his life, keeping the truth for himself. He makes promises to himself since he was a little boy, and he always finds a way to see them through. Appearance Dolan Twins Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character Category:Male